


Soulmate Searching

by bootlegtruth



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Fluff, I regret everything, Lots of kissing, M/M, but double b are irl soulmates, but i should've added one, i just thought it was cute, no smut because not everything is about sex!, this is not about soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:40:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23343352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bootlegtruth/pseuds/bootlegtruth
Summary: In which Hanbin steps out of his comfort zone to search for his purpose—a place to stay, a job to earn money, a life to live with a decision of his own. He finds it in Jiwon instead, and he doesn't come looking for anything else.
Relationships: Kim Hanbin | B.I/Kim Jiwon | Bobby
Comments: 32
Kudos: 68





	Soulmate Searching

**Author's Note:**

> *yawning noises* This is very long and boring so don't say I didn't warn you! Also, very cliché but anyway,,,,,,

Soul searching. 

That was Hanbin's excuse to his Dad. For him to be allowed to stay in Seoul and live there for real this time. Out of the confines of their house in California, out of his usual routine, and out of his comfort zone. 

He was—what you may consider as—a prisoner. His father had kept him hidden, protecting him from the world. He was homeschooled, sometimes taking online classes, which his father reasoned to be more prestige and expensive than any other neighboring university. Whenever he had to go out, he was followed by bodyguards who never let him have any freedom he so yearned for. 

He didn't know exactly _when_ he became of age. Didn't know how he managed to convince him to let go. But he sure was glad, thankful even. His Dad had cried when his plane took off, scared of what will happen to him alone. He even offered to take him as an employee in their company but he wanted full independence. He's not young anymore. He wants to make decisions for himself without someone hindering him. Not his Dad. Not their bodyguards. 

He sighs when he spots one, a company car following him closely. Fishing for the phone in his pocket, he calls his only known friend, his cousin. 

_"Wassup—"_

"Can you please tell Dad it defeats the purpose of looking for oneself if he sends someone to watch out for me the minute I landed." 

He doesn't give him a chance to talk in his absurd American accent. Chanwoo was more comfortable surfing and picking up girls with fake tan in the Malibu waves instead of coming back to where they were born. Chanwoo, unlike him, preferred to stay, to be stagnant and live off his father's money. 

_"Slow down, Binnie. What's the matter?"_

"Stop speaking in English, idiot."

_"Fine. Uncle wants me to tell you to call him once you arrived. Maybe do that and ask him yourself. I got a good babe next to me so don't call between 6:00 to 8:30. Bye bye."_

Even though his cousin was unbearable, he's the only companion he has. And he's so tired of him. He calls his father to let him know he was okay, watching as the black van goes away and out of sight. He tells him he loves him. He can take care of himself. 

At least that's what he hopes.

  
///////

  
The hotel he was staying in was booked by his Dad. He agreed with it half-heartedly, said it was the last thing he'll accept from him because he has to go and do it his own way sooner or later. Being spoiled and growing up rich has its perks but as time went by, Hanbin grew tired of the spoon-feeding. He wants to experience the world as it is. To see things from another one's perspective and not just those his father had brought in their home, talking about missed flights and uncoventional plane seat. 

He's staying at the hotel until he finds an apartment, a workplace—even better, an apartment near his workplace. He was given a black card to use when life is tough. Hanbin had willed himself to never use it once he's settled. For that to happen, he needs to earn his own money. 

It wasn't his first time roaming the streets of Seoul. They had a few vacations every now and then, amidst his father's abundant business meetings. It was his first time staying though. He smiles to himself, it was more liberating than what he thought. 

The streets were busy and everyone seems to have their own little bubble as they walk past him. Here and there, Hanbin didn't mind. He doesn't feel left out one bit. He hopes it would work for him. He hopes to find shelter in the middle of everyone else's. He was hopeful. 

Deep in his thoughts, he bumps into someone. The documents in their hands falling down and they scurry to collect them, kneeling abruptly. Hanbin does the same, looking apologetic. 

"Oh, I'm sorry." He murmurs, almost slapping himself for forgetting to speak Korean out of habit. He's been staying in the States for too long. He wonders when it will wear off. 

The stranger lifts his head at him, squinting as if studying his face. Hanbin's sure no one would recognize him so he's not worried. But when the man in front of him stares for too long and his eyes brighten as if realizing who he was, his heart starts beating frantically. 

"You've got quite the accent." He says, piling the documents neatly and hugging it. They both stand up at the same time. Hanbin sighs a relief, smiling. 

"I've been practicing. You know, for interviews." He lies, and was surprised at how easy it was to do. He sounds pretty convincing. He hopes he actually is. 

The guy gestures to the door and Hanbin, not knowing what to do, opens it for him. The stranger laughs and gets inside, Hanbin following suit. 

He finds himself sitting on the same table as him, having lunch like they were old friends. He doesn't look suspicious or anything but if Chanwoo was with him, he'd immediately run a background check. Hanbin was too comfortable, if not lost, with the smile he was being given. He introduced himself as Donghyuk. 

"So, you were looking for a job?" He was wearing a corporate attire and Hanbin figures out he might be getting scouted. Or whatever it is they call when you get employed for the first time. He doesn't know from which company the guy works for but he hopes it wasn't that of his relatives'.

Hanbin nods. "And an apartment actually. I just moved here in Seoul." 

"Really? Where are you staying?" Donghyuk stops eating to eye him curiously. 

"Currently, in a hotel." 

He squints, pursing his lips. "That's a bit costly for someone who doesn't have work." 

Hanbin mentally smacks his head, forgetting that he was supposed to lie-low. It's a good thing he's gotten good at withholding certain facts about himself. "Yeah, that's why I'm in dire need of a job and a place to stay." His tries to make his voice sound more pitiful. "Or else I'll be forced to sleep on the streets." He does his best to bring the sadness in his eyes. 

Donghyuk chuckles. "What brings you here, then? It does seem like you weren't a local when I first saw you." 

Hanbin has no plans in telling a complete stranger what his life deal was. However, he did need a little convincing. He sighs before saying, "I wanted to be independent, you know? I've been under my father's wing all my life and I've been meaning to find my own purpose." He laughs shyly. "Cheesy, I know."

Donghyuk seems to get it. "Yeah, I understand. You must've wanted to help him too. That's why you're looking for jobs here in Seoul, right?"

Hanbin doesn't know about that but he nods. It's Donghyuk's words and not his. His agreement wouldn't hurt anyone. 

The guy in front of him giggles, handling him a business card. "It's a good thing you bumped into me 'cause you're in luck. You still have to talk to the HR though, and it's not confirmed yet if you'll get the job or not." He pouts.

He stares at the small dark blue card with regal silver font, containing the company's name, email, and number. Kim Empires, and by the looks of it, they run a modeling agency. Hanbin's glad it's nowhere near his family's businesses. 

"What's confirmed though, is that we have a free room in our condo."

Hanbin brightens even more at that. "Really?" And then he remembers his father's advice not to trust easily. "But..."

Donghyuk seems to catch on what he was worried about so he gives him a warm smile again. "I'm definitely not a serial killer, or a scammer. My boyfriend's a model, a public figure, so we'll both be in deep trouble if I happen to defraud strangers." 

He laughs at that. "I'll consider it. You've done so much for me in just a matter of hours." He sends him a grateful gaze. 

"Hey, it's nothing. Also, would it be okay for you? I mean, my boyfriend and I live together so...uh, wouldn't you mind that?" 

"I think it'll be fine. As long as you don't mind me there." He chuckles, fingers still fidgeting on the business card. "Is there an appropriate time for the interview?" 

Donghyuk tells him that he can come by tomorrow morning. He also gives him his phone number so he can call whenever he plans on moving in. 

Hanbin thinks it's not bad for his first day of independence. Once he gets the job, he'll take the place. Donghyuk has already divided the rent for the three of them. All he needs is to work hard and earn money. Learn new things, pay the bills, live his life. 

It shouldn't be that hard. 

  
///////

  
He was too early. 

The HR hasn't showed up yet but Hanbin thinks it's better than being late. There were also a few early hopefuls like him, waiting outside the office. 

When he read a pamphlet about the company, he realized how he was mistaken. It wasn't a modeling agency. It was bigger than that. The Kims, like the company name, have built an empire, from shopping malls to entertainment centers with branches all across the globe. They housed in actors, models, politicians even in a few golf clubs which he was sure his father had been a member of years ago. 

He wonders how exactly did he get here. The minute the door opens and he was finally inside the freezing office, he was met with a familiar friend, sitting on a desk chair with his hands tapping on the table. The marble plate beside the framed picture of him and his boyfriend carved the words _Kim Donghyuk, Human Resources._

"Well, what can I say, roomie? You're hired?" The megawatt smile he sends him was enough for Hanbin to mirror it. 

Hanbin couldn't believe he didn't need a cruel sobstory just to bag a job. Maybe connections do matter after all. On a second thought, he did tell him a part of his life yesterday. All the looking for his purpose and shit. That would've added to it. HRs are known to be empathetic.

He tells Donghyuk that he'll move in later tonight, waiting for another employee to pick him up and show him around. 

The name tag says her name was Mina, a short-haired girl with an average height. She nods at him to acknowledge his presence, gesturing to come closer. 

"You applied for the Madame?" She asks, whispering. Hanbin's not sure why but he whispers too. 

"Yes." He's also not sure if he did apply for the Madame. But he knows he applied for the boss so maybe the Madame is the boss. It's simple Maths. 

Mina furrows his brows, thinking about whether or not he's telling the truth. "You're in for the secretarial job, right?" 

Hanbin also didn't know about that. Come to think of it, he went early to apply for a job without knowing what position he'll be in. That was stupid of him. 

"Yes, I am." He tries to sound confident about it but his knees were shaking, nervous of the sudden silence Mina was giving him as she stares at him from head to toe. 

And then she smiles. "Then you'll work for the Madame's son, the Vice President. Kim Hanbin, is it?" He nods. "I'll teach the basics. Like how to make his usual coffee." 

Hanbin becomes aware that he's nervous because he'll be doing things by himself for the first time. Like making coffee, for example. 

Or meeting someone superior than him. 

He wishes there was still enough time for him to sneak out and say a little prayer. 

The coffee wasn't very complicated. Hanbin gets the gist immediately. Dark but with one lump sugar, which was ironic since the coffee looked creamier afterwards. Weird choice. 

He's had a few guesses on what the Vice President would look like. In his mid-30s, with glasses and a patched-elbow coat or late-20s with chains and Rolex, making out with a girl on his lap. That would be funny if he happens to catch them in the act. 

"Once you get inside, you greet them. Good morning or good afternoon is enough. No need to introduce yourself. You answer calls for him and just sit in your office if he doesn't need anything." Mina walks him through what would happen, his entire work. 

"Wait, I have my own office?" Hanbin was pretty excited at that fact. Mina nods at him, smirking. 

"You're too enthusiastic for your own good." She shakes her head, pointing and naming doors and passageways, whose office is whose and where to go when a certain errand is commanded. 

The two of them walk inside the elevator, preparing to go to his boss's office. He gets a little jittery, breathing below to calm himself down. 

The elevator produces a sound signifying that they're already there. A door meets them once they were out. Hanbin stops Mina from knocking just yet. She looks at him and waits for the question. 

"Tell me something about him. I'm nervous." He admits. 

"Vice President's got bad days like anyone else but he's pretty kind. You'll know him more when you get inside. Besides, you'll work for him now so it's inevitable." Mina winks at him, knocking twice and then the door opens. 

Hanbin swallows as he gets inside, Mina gone and him alone. He says, "Good morning, Sirs." Because there were two men in front of him. 

The guy behind the desk—he supposes is his boss—stares at him in a questioning manner, as though he doesn't know what he was doing in there. The other male was casually sitting on the edge of the desk, an amused grin painted on his face. His hair was dyed red and his suit immaculate. Hanbin expected nothing like this. 

"I thought Madame would've finally given you a female secretary, Jiwon-ah." The red-haired jumps from where he was sitting, walking towards him and offering his hand. "Kim Jinhwan. You're here for the secretarial job, yeah?" Hanbin wants to laugh at how he's been asked the same question twice now but instead, he takes the hand in front of him and shakes it, smiling at his boss's friend. 

He thinks it was a bit too weird to be greeting a secretary like how Jinhwan greeted him. "You are?" 

Mina told him awhile ago that there was no need for introductions but since he was asking, he tells him, "Kim Hanbin, Sir." 

"Well, would you look at that. We're all Kims here. It's a triple Kim party." He chuckles loudly and he catches his boss shaking his head, smiling too. 

Hanbin didn't have the opportunity to look at him awhile ago, only taking a quick glance. But now he sees him. Unlike Kim Jinhwan, he was only wearing a black button down shirt. The sleeves were rolled up to his elbows and tucked neatly in his pants, black leather belt keeping it up. His hair was black and neatly styled, side-parted and showing his forehead. 

Hanbin had seen what the Madame looks like in the pamphlet, he thinks they don't look similar that much but he's got her eyes, small but sharp and piercing. It's the exact opposite of emotionless though, he looked like he would bare himself to whoever. He looked deep. 

"I'll be off, Ji!" Jinhwan waves at his boss, giving him a final glance. "Call me when he gives you a hard time. I'm in need of a secretary too. You're cute." He winks before asking him to step aside so he can get to the door. 

There was an immediate silence once the source of their only noise awhile ago was gone. Hanbin fidgets from where he was standing, tapping his feet impatiently, but careful not to make it loud. He plays with the watch on his wrist, shocked to find out he's worn an expensive Rolex piece and not the Casio he was planning to wear. He hides it behind his back, hoping his sleeves were long enough to cover it. 

"Your office is right there." He lifts up his head, startled at the sudden speech. His boss was pointing at a desk on the far right. Hanbin thought he would have a room by himself but by the looks of it, they'll be working in the same four corners. He heads to it after bowing. 

"I meant the door beside the bookshelves. That one's my desk too." Hanbin visibly reddens at that. So he does have his own room. He bows once more, lower this time and turns the knob of the door by the shelves. It's locked. 

"Ah, yes. I forgot. Would you mind getting the key two floors down. Ms. Kwon still has it. If you do, I'll get it on my own." Hanbin shakes his head abruptly, flustered enough and even so when his boss smiled sheepishly. 

"I'll head to it now, Mr. Kim. Do you want anything?" 

"A coffee will do, Mr...oh, you're a Kim too...That's a little awkward. Shall I call you Hanbin, then?" Jiwon grins at him, pulling at his desk chair and taking a sit.

"Call me as you please, Mr. Kim." With that he leaves. 

He holds onto his chest, clenching his fist on it. He lets out a breath of relief. He managed to make a mistake on their first meeting. He doesn't even understand why he's so flustered. Maybe because his boss looks so young and definitely, probably, neither than what he expected. He's having a hard time processing that someone of his age range is superior than him. That's the equivalent of bowing down to Jung Chanwoo. That of which he'll never do. He hears him at the back of his head saying, _"Maybe if you worked for your Dad's company, you wouldn't be bowing down to anyone."_

Hanbin shakes his head to shake off the thought. Mina was surprised to see him back so sudden. 

"Did he kick you out?" She asks, rather coy about it. 

"No, did he ever do that before?" 

"Not even once. He's got a hard time firing people because apparently he's too kind. Madame decides on who he works with though. It's a good thing he didn't inherit her terror genes." They both giggle. He tells her what he needs and Mina was more than happy to give the key to his soon-to-be office, apologizing for forgetting it too. 

"He sounds like such a Mama's boy to me." Hanbin whispers. 

"Maybe. It was a rumor that he still kisses her cheeks sometimes. It's cute but he's like pushing 30." Mina puts her index finger above her mouth like it was a secret. 

"How old is he anyway?" 

"He'll turn 29 in December this year. If you happen to stay till then, prepare a good suit 'cause it'll be a blast." She gestures for him to take the lift and get on with his work.

Hanbin wonders if he'll manage to keep his job that long. If he does, it'll be an achievement. He makes it a mission to do so. His boss seems to be nice and forgiving, though. His worry lies on the Madame. He wishes not to meet her soon. 

  
///////

  
Kim Jiwon calls him through the intercom whenever he wants something. Hanbin has been tasked to arrange documents, produce copies of the important ones, and print out those needed to be mailed physically. 

It wasn't tiring, per se, but he finds himself a little worn out because their office was situated too far from that of the others so he had to go up and down, here and there. At the back of his head, he hopes the elevator wouldn't be out of order anytime soon because there's no way in hell he'll use the stairs. Hanbin's never done something like this before. Not even once. He lived as a prince and now he's the servant. How timely. 

There was a knock on his door as he was trying to get his shit together, stacking up the papers he was done arranging chronologically. He hurries to open it but it was done so before he could. His boss was looking at him tentatively, with a paper bag in his hand. 

"Figured you'd be hungry. It's lunch time." He puts it on his desk and Hanbin feels himself blushing. Was it common for bosses to buy lunch for their subordinates? He was hoping to spend lunch with Donghyuk or Mina so he could get advices or familiarize with his surroundings. But anyway, this was fine too because it keeps him from spending his father's money since he doesn't have his pay yet. 

"Mr. Kim, you shouldn't have." He laughs awkwardly, peeking through the paper bag to see what kind of food he was given. It smells good and his stomach was about to grumble. 

"Donghyuk sent it for you, though. But maybe I should have, what's your favorite food?" Hanbin was flustered once more, assuming that his boss bought lunch for him. He was so full of himself. Now he's too embarrassed to answer. 

Jiwon chuckles, tapping at the door to get his attention. Hanbin looks up to him, telling him it's fine and apologizing. 

"I'll buy you lunch tomorrow, is that okay?" He doesn't answer a refusal but he was sure the redness of his face was an evident agreement. The door closes and Hanbin slumps on his desk chair. 

It's literally his first day and yet he's been a circus already. He eats the lunch Donghyuk gave him in silence, hoping his boss would forget about it tomorrow so he doesn't have to go through embarrassment once more. 

The day went well smoothly. Hanbin has to go back to the hotel to get his luggage and move in to the couple's condo. He met Donghyuk's boyfriend, Junhoe, who was tall as hell and good-looking. No wonder he's a model. He was really friendly too. 

Their house was spacious. He owns a room to himself while the couple shares. Donghyuk was worried he wouldn't be able to pay the rent as he hasn't had his paycheck yet so he lessens his part of the division. Hanbin wants to say it'll be nothing since he's got a black card but he remembers he was supposed to be _poor_ so he doesn't complain. He feels bad about it but it's for the best. Donghyuk did say once he gets his salary, he'll up his part so it's fine. 

"So, how was working with Jiwon?" They were in the couch, drinking sodas after Hanbin had settled. Junhoe throws him a can. 

"Mr. Kim was nice. Too nice, if you ask me." Donghyuk laughs at his honesty. 

"We were classmates since high school and I can assure you, he's far from it. Maybe he just likes you." Hanbin instantly shakes his head, eyes widening. 

"Wouldn't that be unprofessional?" He finds himself thinking about sharp jawlines and plump lips. His boss was handsome, alright. He's rich and kind, maybe even considerate if he gets to know about him more as time passes by. Then his mind wanders at a certain red-haired, with soft features and a heart-shaped mole under his eye. Hanbin remembers how Jiwon and and Jinhwan looked at each other and he's sure they got something going on between them so it would be impossible for his boss to like him. And for God's sake, it's his first day. They just met. 

"Ask Junhoe. They dated." Junhoe shoots daggers at his boyfriend before denying it. 

"We didn't date. We went out to eat after the photoshoot, and we weren't even alone. How many times do I have to clear this up? I don't date bosses." He scrubs his face with his palm and Donghyuk giggles, throwing a small pillow at his frustrated boyfriend. 

So they've all worked together. 

"But isn't he already associated with Kim Jinhwan?" Hanbin asks, taking a sip on his can. 

"By associated you mean like dating?" Junhoe replies. Hanbin nods, averting his gaze.

"As far as I know, Jinhwan's dating someone in the company but it's definitely not Jiwon. They're too different from each other." Donghyuk answers. Hanbin asks him what he meant by different but he just shrugs. He lets it go, though. Too tired to even bother. 

  
///////

  
When Hanbin woke up this morning, the couple had already gone to work. They left him breakfast and he was thankful for that. He can't cook. He never learned how. He does know how to bake though, but from the looks of it, he won't have the time to do it just yet. 

He meets Mina in the lobby and they ride the elevator together, asking how each other's day went. 

"We ate lunch yesterday a little early and you weren't out that time so we didn't invite you." Hanbin says it's fine, smiling. 

"I'm inviting you now though. There's a newly opened restaurant a few blocks away. Donghyuk says their steak was divine." Mina expresses her excitement by clenching her fists in the air and Hanbin finds that adorable, he nods. Just thinking about it makes him hungry already. He bids her good bye when she gets off and Mina wishes him luck. 

Jiwon was on his other desk, the one near his office door, when Hanbin gets inside. He greets him a good morning and he nods without lifting his head, too busy to acknowledge him properly. 

Hanbin was on his way to his office when he speaks. 

"There's a welcoming party for you later this night." Jiwon says in a blank tone, still immersed with his papers. Hanbin clears his throat, and his voice got stuck when Jiwon looks up from his table to him, cocking a brow. 

"Was it necessary, Mr. Kim?" He asks hesitantly, playing with the Casio watch on his wrist. He finally remembers to lie-low. 

"If you don't want it, I'll ask your officemates to not get their hopes up." Jiwon chuckles, waiting for his answer. He catches him staring at his wrist and Hanbin hides it again, scared that he'll know about him, or recognize that he's masquerading as a middle-class worker when his family thrives off all around the world. Jiwon has his eyes on him. That Hanbin's sure of. 

"Ah, I'll be there, Mr. Kim. I love a good party." He bit his lower lip at the sudden slip and Jiwon shakes his head, smiling. 

"No coffee for me this morning?" He tilts his head. Hanbin scrambles to get out, telling him he's on it. 

His breathing goes back to normal once he was in the elevator, on his way to the room where they brew coffee. This was too much work for one cup. He'll make sure to buy a coffee maker for his office since he still has space for it. That way, he doesn't have to take a lift everytime. 

Hanbin gets a call from Chanwoo while he was typing out a letter to the director. He doesn't know which director as it wasn't specified but he figures it was made in general. He wasn't sure if it was allowed to use phones at work but he still answers it, putting his phone in between his ear and shoulder as he types. 

_"Good morning to you and good evening to me."_ Chanwoo starts, Hanbin rolls his eyes after hearing his voice. 

"What do you need?" 

_"Well, actually it's good morning to the both of us. I'm in Seoul, Binnie. Surprise surprise."_

He hears a roar of laughter on the other line. Hanbin stops typing, shock running through his veins. 

"Fuck off. What are you doing here?" 

_"As far as I'm concerned, I don't have a travel ban so maybe that's why. Don't worry, I'm not here for good. No way. I'm just visiting you as per Uncle's request. Your family misses you, Rapunzel. The tower is lonely without you."_

Hanbin can perfectly visualize his cousin's mocking pout and he can't wait to smack the shit out of him once they meet. 

"Shut you mouth or else I'm—" the door to his office opens and Hanbin lowers his voice when his eyes meet Jiwon's. "I'll talk to you later." 

He stands up to apologize. "I'll be sure to take personal calls outside the office from now on, Mr. Kim." 

Jiwon nods, crossing his arms. He was leaning on the doorway, probably thinking about ways to punish him. Hanbin feels a bile at the pit of his stomach. Jiwon looks good in baby blue. 

"Ms. Kwon is outside asking for you." Hanbin narrows his eyes and wonders why Mina was looking for him until he checks his watch to find out it was lunch time. 

He starts preparing for his things, halting when Jiwon tells him, "It seems you have forgotten about eating lunch with me." 

Hanbin turns to face him, mouth gaping. He did forget about it but he's pretty sure he was _not_ told about eating lunch with his boss. As far as he remembers, Jiwon was supposed to buy him lunch, not eat with him. 

"That's not what you said yesterday, Mr. Kim." 

Jiwon tilts his head, pursing his lips. "Really? What did I say then?" 

Hanbin bites the inside of his cheeks before answering. "You said you'd just buy me lunch." 

"Ah, I may not have made myself clear." Jiwon walks closer to him. "I'll let you go, then. But tomorrow, you'll eat lunch with me as a compensation. Clear?" Hanbin could only nod, holding his breath. 

Mina asks him what's wrong once they were on the elevator. He tells her he thinks he's going to have a heart attack and she laughs at that, oblivious to the fact that his heart was really pounding so fast inside his chest. 

In contrast with his rough, manly features, Jiwon smells like the cherry blossoms he witnessed in Japan and Hanbin's afraid he'll get used to it shortly. 

  
///////

  
Hanbin wasn't sure what to wear to the party. He wasn't even sure how to act. Donghyuk had told him casual wear would be appropriate and Hanbin had a hard time picking out shoes. 

Donghyuk comes up to help him. "No way. You've got Gucci's and Berluti's dress shoes. How do you even afford these?" He fawns over what's inside his closet and Hanbin can feel himself paling, scrambling to tell another lie as an excuse. 

"Those are knock-offs. I used to get so addicted to online shopping, that's also why I'm working hard to earn money." Donghyuk seems convinced though, still in awe at his prized possessions all bought by his Dad whenever he goes on business trips. 

Hanbin ends up wearing a striped short-sleeved button down shirt and black pants with chains as a belt. Donghyuk commends him and says he looks like a model, which was a nice compliment considering he was dating one. 

The company welcoming party for him was held at a nearby club. Everyone was free to come and his co-workers seem to never pass up on a get-together. He was introduced as the Vice President's new secretary. Hanbin was glad that they were already comfortable with his presence. Donghyuk told him the person who used to work for his boss was taken by the Madame so they needed another one as a replacement. There were rumors that he fought a lot with Jiwon but the Madame couldn't let him go so she took him. Donghyuk says it's nothing of the sort. 

He spots Jiwon drinking next to Jinhwan in a small booth with just the two of them, both still wearing a suit and laughing at something Hanbin probably knows nothing about. Before he could turn his head, their eyes meet. He gives him a polite smile and Jiwon seems to be taken aback at the action but he returns it, raising his glass at him. 

Jinhwan catches up and looks at him too, lips forming a lopsided grin. He stands up and walks towards him. To his inconvenience, Donghyuk and Junhoe had left him alone to get drinks. Hanbin has no choice but to face him. 

There's something about Kim Jinhwan that makes him uneasy. He can admit that he's devilishly handsome, but maybe that's it. He's intimidated. 

"Welcome to the company, Mr. Kim Hanbin." He greets, extending his hand once more. Hanbin tries to shake it, but he was caught off guard when Jinhwan brings his hand up to his face, planting a kiss on the back of his palm. He blushes when he winks. And Hanbin thinks this man in front of him has some sick nerves to do unnecessary things like that. He becomes more flustered when he realized Kim Jiwon was staring at them from his booth, unmoved and sipping on his wine flute. This must be some high-end club. Hanbin takes back his hand and hides it in the pocket of his pants. 

"Thank you, Mr. Kim Jinhwan." He stammers, scrunching his nose at the sudden noise coming from the stage outside of the VIP room. 

"Please, call me Jinhwan. Since we'll be meeting frequently, I'd like to be closer to my best friend's secretary." He leans his back on the stool beside them. Hanbin takes a minute to decide but he nods anyway, calling him by his name in an instant which makes Jinhwan laugh. 

"Shall I call you Hanbin, then?" Those were the same exact words Jiwon had told him yesterday. Hanbin thinks it should be alright. He nods again, looking around and hoping Donghyuk would come back any second. 

He didn't. Instead, his boss was in front of them now, hands in his pocket and a smirk painting his lips. His eyes land on Jinhwan and the guy beside him almost scoffs. "See you around, Hanbin-ah." He pats his shoulders and proceeds to go back to their booth. 

Hanbin stares at Jiwon's eyes once they were alone together. He looks dashing tonight, no difference with how he does everyday but since they weren't binded by the four corners of their office, Hanbin thinks he can admire him freely like this. He feels his cheeks heating up at his thoughts. 

"I see you've gotten comfortable with Jinhwan." He tilts his head as he takes a sit on the stool Jinhwan was leaning in awhile ago, Hanbin does the same, sitting beside him. Jiwon looks like a puppy with his head tilted to the side, Hanbin wants to say it out loud. 

"Jinhwan's quite a force to be reckoned with, Mr. Kim." Jiwon furrows his brows at his statement, his bottom lip jutting out. Hanbin wonders what kind of mistake did he make this time. 

"And I see you're already on a first name basis." Jiwon averts his eyes from him, focusing on the empty bottles in front of them. He watches as he uses his index finger to play with the mouth of the glass near him. Hanbin runs his tongue on his lips. 

"It was his request, Mr. Kim." He explains, still focused with the way Jiwon halts and then continues as if he was riding a beat. 

"Then, in that case..." Hanbin almost jumps from his seat when Jiwon lifts his head up to look at him again, catching him already staring, eyes serious and lips parting to say, "I request for you to call me Jiwon and not Mr. Kim." 

As if he was under a spell, Hanbin nods, finding it hard to ask why or refuse when Jiwon's lips start forming a smile, very much satisfied. 

  
///////

  
"Hanbin, we're going home in a moment." Donghyuk tells him, stretching his neck to find Junhoe and calling for him by gestures. Hanbin excuses himself first by going to the bathroom. 

If anything, he really didn't want to meet someone he knows very well. Not when all his co-workers are outside. Chanwoo wiggles his eyebrows at him, arms crossed and leaning by the door of the bathroom. He was greeted with, "Nice Dior shirt, Binnie. Doesn't seem too lowkey for me." 

Hanbin restrains himself from rolling his eyes before pulling Chanwoo out of the club. He texts Donghyuk to leave without him, saying he met a friend and decided to eat dinner out. Once he was inside Chanwoo's car, he huffs a sigh. His cousin was still grinning at him, all his teeth in display, showing his love for his torment. 

"What? Aren't you at least glad to see me? I missed you." Chanwoo pouts, extending his arms and asking for a hug. Hanbin glares at him, slumping his back from where he was seated. Chanwoo only chuckles, stepping on the gas. 

"I really did come here to visit Seoul. Also Dad sent me for some errands in Japan so I made a quick detour to visit you. See? You should appreciate my efforts, Binnie." Hanbin makes a face and Chanwoo pinches his cheek. "Uncle tells me you don't call very often. Do that and he'll stop worrying." 

"I've been a little busy." 

"Oh yeah? Busy flirting with your boss." Hanbin's eyes widen at his accusations and before he could defend himself and rebut, Chanwoo continues, "I've seen the way that redhead stares at you. He's cute." 

Hanbin finds himself relieved. "He's not my boss." _He's my boss's friend_ , but he doesn't add.

Chanwoo only raises an eyebrow at that, definitely not convinced. He lets him believe whatever he wants to believe. 

They went to eat takeouts instead since Chanwoo said he was hunrgy and Hanbin was too tired to walk and order. He tells him the way to the condo once they were done. 

"You live here now?" Hanbin refrains Chanwoo from rolling the window down so nobody can see them. Chanwoo ends up lowering his head to see. 

"Yup. Now go away and drive safely." He says as he gets off the car, closing the door with a loud thud. He waves his hand even though he couldn't see him because of the tint but he figures Chanwoo was waving back nonetheless. He watches the car go out of sight. 

On his way to the building, Hanbin bumps into Jiwon, startled to see him by the entrance, waiting for a valet to get his car. 

"Sent your friend off?" Jiwon nods outside where Chanwoo's car has been. 

"Yes. What are you doing here, Mr. Ki—ah, Jiwon?" Hanbin bit his lip shyly, his ears turning pink when the man in front of him chuckles. 

"Sent Donghyuk and Junhoe to their floor. You live with them now?" Hanbin nods, fiddling with the chains of his pants. 

The valet arrives with Jiwon's glossy black Mustang and Hanbin watches him take the key from his hand. 

"See you tomorrow?" Jiwon tells him, bidding good bye. 

"I-I would like to buy a coffee maker for the office so I'll be a little late. Is that alright, Jiwon?" Hanbin was looking down when he asked. He wasn't sure if the department store was open early in the morning that's why. He hopes he wouldn't get fired because of it. Besides, it's better to tell early than to reason out later on. 

Jiwon laughs, patting his head lightly. "Were you tired of getting my coffee floors down? Hmm, I've been told before that it was a problem. Don't worry about it and come like your usual. I'll buy the coffee maker." He gets on in his car, waving at him before finally closing the door. 

Hanbin's not sure what's louder, his heartbeat or the screaming in his head. He hopes no one was there to snitch him out. 

  
///////

  
The stainless French press coffee maker was the first thing Hanbin noticed that morning. By the counter beside Jiwon's desk, with a tray filled with cups and jars. 

"Neat, right?" Jiwon says, already drinking from his cup. Hanbin's aware he's five minutes late. 

"I thought it would be inside my office." He smiles without meeting his eyes, still staring at the different types of sugar in the labeled containers Hanbin knows no one consumes. 

"I want to watch you make coffee." Hanbin almost chokes on his spit and if he was drinking something, he would've. Thankfully, he wasn't. 

Lunch came by just as fast. He doesn't think he would be this excited to be having it with his boss but he finds himself checking the watch on his wrist from time to time. Jiwon knocks before opening the door, bottom lip already on a pout before he starts speaking. 

"I'm afraid we can't have lunch together. I got a meeting till 1." Hanbin hides his disappointment by laughing awkwardly, fiddling with the papers on his desk. 

"It's fine, Mr. Kim." He says, intending to call him not by his first name. Jiwon seems to be puzzled at that. "Will I be in on this meeting too? Since I'm your secretary?" 

Jiwon shakes his head. "I just need you to buy me lunch so I can immediately eat after." 

Hanbin nods in understanding, clearing his desk. "What would you want to eat?" 

"Anything from you." And with that, the door closes. 

He sighs afterwards, thinking about what food he should buy like it was the hardest decision he'll make in his entire life. Should he buy something expensive? Fast food? Something easy to digest? 

Mina greets him once they were in the elevator waiting for the others to get on and he wills himself to ask, "What's the Vice President's favorite food?" 

She doesn't seem surprised at all, putting her fingers on her chin as if thinking. "I think he's a fan of American foods. I don't know what specifically but he's not very picky either so anything's fine." That's exactly what Jiwon said. Hanbin sighs again, frustrated. 

He wonders why he was beating himself up over a food he's going to get for a guy and why he thinks it's a matter of life and death. 

He's even contemplating of _cooking_ for him because he can't seem to come into a conclusion on where to buy food or what at that matter.

Hanbin has lost his appetite finding restaurants and he's regretting not asking Mina where Jiwon might be frequent. He tried calling Donghyuk but he realized he's in a meeting too. 

He comes across a seafood restaurant right after he decided to get a steak meal from the stall beside it. It's a good thing he hasn't bought it yet so he proceeds to indulge himself in different kinds of crustaceans, enjoying the taste of the soybean paste he's never tasted in America before. He stares at the takeout bag in his hand and smiles to himself. Jiwon would love it like he did. 

"Where were you?" Mina runs to him before he could even get in the lobby. Hanbin shows her the takeout bag in his hand, she shakes her head. 

"It's 2pm! Vice President hasn't eaten lunch yet and he's waiting for you!" Hanbin glances at his wrist watch to confirm that he's been out for hours and looks at Mina apologetically. 

"Get back at the office now!" She pushes him to get on the elevator, gesturing to move fast. Hanbin prays that he wouldn't be met with an angry boss once he's on their floor. He pushes the door and stares at the man in question, gazing back at him and then away. 

Hanbin knows it's not his fault Jiwon starved himself but he still feels guilty. He walks up to his desk and carefully places the takeout bag on the table. 

"Have you eaten?" Jiwon asks, still focused on the screen in front of him. 

"Yes." He replies, waiting for him to meet his eyes. 

"You can go back to your office, then. Thank you for the food." Jiwon nods and Hanbin hesitantly leaves him, sighing when he closes the door. 

That was uncalled for. Hanbin lets him be mad because he's hungry. He wonders if his efforts were appreciated though. 

  
///////

  
Kim Jiwon was sick. 

Hanbin wasn't aware of the fact that he doesn't eat seafoods and yet he bought him a whole set. He mentally facepalms, thanking God he wasn't allergic and it's just a matter of preferences. 

However, he did wonder why Jiwon would still eat it despite not liking it. Mina blames it on the lack of briefing. Hanbin does too. 

Donghyuk texted him the address of where Bobby lives in when he insisted on visiting him. Well, actually, he doesn't want to visit him as he was afraid he'll be mad. But Donghyuk told him it was fine so his refusal dies down before it even starts. 

Jiwon lives in a penthouse and Hanbin would rather not go inside had he not been texted by Donghyuk the password to it. Why was he trusted so much anyway? 

The door opens and he was met with Jiwon in an all-black silk robe on the velvet chaise lounge, scrolling through his phone. He lifts his head up, hair still wet, looking at him through his fringe.

"Hey." Jiwon smiles at him weakly, tapping the space beside him.

"Uh, I heard you were sick." Hanbin walks closer to him, sitting on the lounge until they were knee to knee.

Jiwon tells him he's fine, he just got a mild stomachache and he didn't vomit so everything was alright. Hanbin thinks he shouldn't have gone all the way to his house just to make sure he was well. 

Although he did feel good and relieved now that he's seen him. 

"I didn't know you can't eat seafoods. I'm sorry." 

"I haven't eaten buttered shrimp in a long time. Thanks for bringing me food." He feels Jiwon's hand on top of his head, patting his hair down. Hanbin lets his shoulders droop, facing him.

"Why'd you still eat it?"

"Because you gave it to me and I thought you were angry." Hanbin's eyebrows meet in confusion. 

"You called me Mr. Kim instead of Jiwon." He explains and Hanbin scoffs, rolling his eyes. 

His face was inches away from him now, index finger poking his cheek and Hanbin wants to push him away but he doesn't. He starts liking their close distance, with Jiwon's hot breath on his skin and the ghost of his lips roaming over his cheek. One wrong move and they'll kiss.

Hanbin has no time pushing Jiwon away when the Madame's eyes bore onto them the minute the door opens. 

The Madame was in her usual—Hanbin assumes—office suit, a silver thin-framed glasses sitting atop her nose. Jiwon wasn't fazed when he sees her but Hanbin stands up to greet, bowing as if apologizing. 

"I was told you weren't in the building and I only found out now that you were sick." She starts, roaming her eyes around, like checking every corner of his house. 

"Sorry, I didn't call. I'll get back to work tomorrow, though. You shouldn't have gone here." Jiwon stands up then, walking up to his mother and kissing her cheek. 

Her eyes stop at him, and Hanbin can feel himself bared at every scrutinizing gaze. He takes two gulps and hides his sweating palms in his pockets. 

"I assume you were the Yunhyeong replacement." She says, confusing Hanbin. 

"Don't call him that. He's my secretary, Kim Hanbin." The Madame extends her hands, timidly smiling and he wipes his palms on the inside of his pocket before accepting the handshake. 

"It's nice to meet you, Kim Hanbin. Are you perhaps related to the Kim Financial Group from Busan?" 

Hanbin could only shake his head despite his nervousness. That's _exactly_ his family's business. His grandfather was from Busan and they lived there shortly when he was a kid until they decided to migrate in California three years after his mother's death. 

"I'm just teasing, why would a multimillionaire let their son be a secretary." She laughs and pats his shoulder, heading directly to where the kitchen is. Hanbin feels his knees weakening, had Jiwon not been holding onto his back and pushing him to follow the Madame he would've fallen. 

  
///////

  
"How does it feel to have your boss hit on you?" Donghyuk wiggles his eyebrows while sipping on his coffee, leaning on the counter of his kitchen. 

"He's not hitting on me. I figured it out. He's just friendly." Hanbin taps his fingers on the table, one hand propping his chin up, thinking about what happened in Jiwon's kitchen, eating with the Madame and the awkward silence after. 

Donghyuks lets out a loud laugh which made Junhoe rush from the living room to the kitchen, asking what was funny. Donghyuk points at him. "He thinks Jiwon's not hitting on him when I received a text _specifically_ asking me to send you to his house because he's sick." He quotes the word _sick_ in the air and rolls his eyes. 

"Oh, yeah, he wants to get in your pants." Hanbin feels his cheeks heating up at Junhoe's words. 

Remembering almost kissing Jiwon awhile ago makes him flustered enough, what more if it's sex. Hanbin shakes his head to erase whatever his imagination has gone to. 

He doesn't sleep peacefully that night. He does dream about it though, waking up with the most annoying boner one could ever have. 

  
"Hanbin, are you still on your way?" He was on call with Mina, gathering the loose changes in his bag and putting it to safety. 

"Yeah? Anything you need?" 

"Once you get off the taxi, buy sundae for the Vice President." Hanbin pouts at the mention of buying something for Jiwon again. He walks mindlessly inside the McDonald's and wonders if he'll manage to make a mistake again, whether Jiwon likes caramel more or chocolate. He has no idea. Who in their right minds would crave ice cream early in the morning?

Mina was surprised to see him hugging a McDonald's paper bag, checking his other hand to see if he was hiding something else. "Where's the sundae?" 

Hanbin holds out the paperbag, "In here." 

"Hanbin, do you know what a sundae is?" Mina looks at him unbelievingly, shaking her head in disbelief. 

"An ice cream." Hanbin answers, confusion visible on his face. 

"It's a blood sausage, you dumb dumb. Seriously, where are you from?" Mina shakes her head, leaving him alone to take another phone call probably to get a real sundae. So he did manage to mess it up again. 

Jiwon looks at him like he was someone who lost the lottery, hugging the McDonald's paper bag closely. 

"You went to have breakfast at McDonald's?" His boss asks. 

"Are you hitting on me?" Hanbin asks back, head low and ashamed. Only then did he realize he said it out loud and now he can't seem to lift his head up. 

"I—"

"Pretend you didn't hear anything, Mr. Kim. I'll be in my office." He closes the door abruptly, mentally facepalming himself. If he happens to lose his job, it's over. It's all his fault. 

And why must Jiwon look good in white with his hair down? He's losing his mind. 

There was a knock on the door before it reveals Jiwon, just after he had settled on his desk. 

"I like ice creams." He says. Hanbin points at the paper bag on the table with his lips, as if forming a pout. 

"Was I too obvious?" Jiwon rummages through the paper bag, Hanbin stares at the veins of his hand. 

"Huh?" 

"Nothing. You're really cute." He takes the wrong sundae he bought for him when he leaves. Hanbin slumps his back on his desk chair, ruffling his hair. 

"He's really hitting on me." He says to himself, managing to restrain a squeal. 

  
///////

  
In just a matter of weeks, Hanbin had mastered the art of coffee-making, running quick errands to the photocopy machine two floors down, and even sitting through a board meeting. 

Those weren't the only thing Hanbin mastered though, he also became very good at stealing glances from his boss and eavesdropping to whatever he and Jinhwan talks about everytime the latter pays the office a visit. 

That Tuesday night, Jiwon was working overtime, and Hanbin was sending emails to every board members about a possible mall branch launch. The only problem was a model for the billboard, and Junhoe was in France and out of reach. 

He's heard Jiwon sigh for the third time while he was making himself a coffee. It was already dark outside. 

"I'm going to take a walk." Jiwon fixes his clothes, flattening it with his palm. He removes his coat and was left with a shirt, looking more casual. "Want to come?" 

Hanbin doesn't need to be asked twice for him to nod and leave his coffee behind. They get on the elevator together. Hanbin sees both of their reflections when the door closes and for the first time. He notices how their heights are almost alike, wondering why he feels tiny when he's beside him.

Jiwon has his hands in his pockets to keep them warm, Hanbin's rubbing both of his, blowing his breath and smiling when he sees a fog coming out of his mouth. 

"I didn't know November would be this cold already." Jiwon turns his head to face him when he talks, pursing his lips, and eyes forming crescents. 

"We should've brought a company car, Mr. Kim. They have a built-in heater." He suggests, still rubbing his hands against each other. 

Jiwon focuses his eyes on the road instead, tongue running along his bottom lip. "Why do you keep calling me Mr. Kim and yet you call Jinhwan by his name?" He says it calmly, but Hanbin can sense more into it. Something like _jealousy_ and he smiles to himself at that thought. 

"I think it's unprofessional to call you by your name when we're in the workplace." Hanbin shrugs. 

Jiwon stops walking and he does too, looking at himself from his eyes, and even if they were near or apart, he couldn't help his heart from beating rapidly, wildly, as if they were running away from something bigger than Hanbin. Something...or someone...in front of him. 

"We're not inside the workplace now, arent we?" Jiwon brushes his fringe off his face, blown by the wind to cover his forehead again. He tucks it neatly behind his ear. 

"Yes, Mr. Kim." Jiwon rolls his eyes, giving up. Hanbin bites the inside of his cheek to keep himself from falling too hard, too fast. He wasn't love-starved. When he stares at Jiwon, pouting and murmuring something he couldn't catch, he realized that maybe he is. 

"Jiwon." He calls, laughing when the older almost snaps his head to meet him. He hums as an answer. 

"If you're actually hitting on me, that means you like me, right?" He bit his lower lip quickly before continuing, "Since we're not in the workplace, why don't you kiss me?" 

There were thousands of places Hanbin had visited since he was a child, but nothing was as comfortable as Jiwon pulling him closer so that he was on his arms. "I don't want you to think I'm taking advantage of you." He whispers. Hanbin could feel his heart bursting inside his chest, malfunctioning and he wonders if he would die before having to taste Jiwon's plump lips brushing on his cheek. Almost there. 

And since he figured out Jiwon was too much of a pussy to do so, he tilts his head and—as if he was itching to do it—presses their lips together. He watches a shocked Jiwon close his eyes and move, parting his lips with his tongue and exploring his mouth like the cold never bothered them.

Jiwon was warm and comfortable. Hanbin thinks he's the place he always wanted to visit.

  
///////

  
Jinhwan's stares stop at their hands holding each other's. Hanbin was the first to remove his grip, hiding it instead in his pocket, neck and ears turning pink at getting caught. 

"So my eyes didn't deceive me." Jinhwan slaps his thigh as he laughs. Jiwon heads to his desk, rolling his eyes. 

"What?" 

"I saw two lovebirds on my way here." He wiggles his eyebrows. "Jiwon and Hanbin, sitting on a tree, K-I-S-S-I..." Jiwon glares at him to make him stop singing. "S-S-I-P-P-I." 

Hanbin scrunches his nose and excuses himself, not wanting the attention Jinhwan was giving them. As he was finally seated on his swivel chair, he touches his lips and smiles to himself. The curve of Jiwon's mouth seems to fit perfectly onto his. It's making Hanbin feel things. 

He couldn't explain it exactly but he wants to keep chasing the feeling. And if Jiwon was meant to break his heart or leave him after a while, he still wants to keep kissing the villain. Until there was no sensation left and he's ice cold numb. 

Hanbin doesn't roll the windows down when Jiwon tells him they're already in front of the condominium. He leans his head on the glass, Jiwon doesn't seem to mind that he wants to stay a bit longer, he drives again until they were at a nearby field, parking on the side.

He tries to pierce him with his eyes but Jiwon just smiles, hand finding purchase on his thigh rubbing his thumb on the smooth surface of his pants. Hanbin's breath hitches. 

"Would you—"

"That was my first kiss." Hanbin admits, not wanting to break his gaze but looking away, and he knows he's already blushing, again. 

"Wait, what? Seriously?" Jiwon's grip on his thigh tightens and Hanbin bit his lip, nodding. 

"Ah, shit." Hanbin asks him what's wrong, eyebrows knotted and confused. "Hanbin, you're so adorable. I'm going to kiss you again." 

This time he feels like he wasn't holding back. Jiwon kisses him with finesse, so different from his novice try awhile ago, as if showing him how it's done. He guides him, tilting his chin to kiss him deeper, slower, more intimate. Hanbin hooks his hands on Jiwon's shoulders, fingers carding on his locks. Jiwon accidentally bites on his lip and when their eyes meet, Hanbin sees that he did it on purpose. 

"Open your pretty mouth." He says in a low voice. Hanbin does exactly that, parting his lips as their tongues entangle. This was better, and hotter, and he doesn't know what it was but he keeps on wanting more. More of Jiwon's tongue on him, more of his fingers, more of his body. 

His kisses went further down, down to his neck—a suck, another bite, and Hanbin loses all his senses. He couldn't help a moan from escaping his lips. He pushes Jiwon away and covers his mouth, eyes going wide in surprise. Jiwon seems to be taken aback at the sudden break, narrowing his eyes and furrowing his brows. 

"Wha—fuck, Hanbin. I'm sorry." Jiwon removes his hand on his thigh, scrubbing his face with his palm and brushing his hair with his fingers. "I got carried away and, oh my God. Are you okay?" He tilts his head, trying to reach out for Hanbin but deciding against it. 

Hanbin, on the other hand, was too embarrassed to look him in the eye, the fact that he was turned on at a single kiss still stinking in his mind. 

"Hey, look at me." Jiwon's voice was uncertain but comforting. Hanbin wants to do just that. "Please?" He finally reaches for him, fingers on his chin, lightly asking him to turn his head. Hanbin shuts his eyes tight when he does turn, he hears Jiwon's laugh and a kiss planted on his forehead. 

"I won't cross the line again, yeah? Not until you tell me to." Hanbin shakes his head, opening one eye. 

"You didn't. I was just overwhelmed." He confesses. Jiwon tells him he won't overwhelm him ever again and Hanbin can't find it in himself to be excited. 

He wants Jiwon to push all his buttons and rip him apart. And he wants to see him be pushed and ripped too. 

He just needs to work on his embarrassment counter. 

They head home with Jiwon's hand back on his thigh. Hanbin wants it to stay there forever. 

  
///////

  
"You must be really cold." Mina squints at him when they met at the lobby, lips pointing at what he's wearing. 

That morning, Hanbin finds himself another surprise. He's got a nasty lovebite on the side of his neck and he doesn't know how to conceal it with makeup. He would ask Junhoe but he wants to save himself from the questions that will be asked. 

He opted for wearing a black turtleneck instead, thankful that it was really cold in his office and he wouldn't look too weird. 

"Yeah, it gets really insufferable in my office especially during nighttime." He sniffles to add more effect. Mina doesn't question him again. 

The one who _did_ was Jinhwan. Hanbin's not sure why he was pestering Jiwon's office this early in the morning. He's even more annoyed that he keeps on staring at his fabric-covered neck. Jiwon seems to know why he was wearing a certain article of clothing. And as it seems, Jinhwan is the same. 

"Nice turtleneck you got there, Hanbin. Very fashionable." He winks. Hanbin tries not to scoff, he blushes though and that does the trick. Jinhwan's sure now. 

"Say Jiwon, isn't it a nice top? Looks like Balenciaga to me." Hanbin pushes his tongue inside his cheek. He _is_ wearing Balenciaga, and he needs to find a way to make Jinhwan shut up.

"Yeah, it suits him. You can go to your office now, Hanbin." He thanks him with his eyes for the save. 

The last thing he hears before closing the door was Jinhwan's, "So, you're fucking your secretary again?" And he doesn't know what to feel at that. 

What does Jinhwan mean by _again_? 

It bothered him until lunch. He was eating out with Mina and her co-workers. Donghyuk was busy so he wasn't there. Mina takes note of his silence, leaning in to tell him something nobody else could hear. 

"I see you've gotten too close with the Vice President." Hanbin gives her the satisfaction as he looks back at her, scandalized. He doesn't lie though, he just nods as if it wasn't a big deal.

"Actually, I caught you kissing last night on my way home." Hanbin hides his face on the table, wanting the ground to open up and swallow him and he hears Mina laugh. How many times do they need to get caught? It's like everyone had seen him be unprofessional and get it on with his boss.

"Be careful. He's got a reputation." Mina whispers. Hanbin lifts up his head a little, attention caught. 

"What kind?" He mumbles.

"He also had something going on with his previous secretary. That's why the Madame decided for a change." 

Hanbin nods absent-mindedly, the Madame's voice resurfacing and the words _Yunhyeong replacement_ replaying in his brain. 

  
///////

  
Jiwon had his chin resting on his shoulder, his arms wrapped around his waist. They were seated atop the hood of his car, stargazing because both didn't want to part ways yet. 

"Am I a Yunhyeong replacement?" He starts, fingers playing with Jiwon's palm.

"Oh boy, here we go." Jiwon doesn't seem too fazed at the question though, he continues nuzzling his nose on his cheek. Hanbin restrains himself from giggling because he needs answers. 

"In the most literal sense, yes. Yunhyeong was my secretary and then he was replaced by you." 

"What about in the other sense?" He pulls his head to get away from his kisses. 

Bobby snorts, clicking his tongue. "In the other sense, Yunhyeong was in the middle of Jinhwan's divorce and I was providing him shelter so he can get away with Jinhwan's ex wife. You shouldn't believe in rumors, Kim Hanbin." He boops his nose and this time, Hanbin lets out a giggle, relief flooding in. He's not a rebound. Jiwon likes him. 

"Why me?" 

"Are you asking why I like you?" Hanbin hums, he makes Jiwon tighten his hold around him so he can feel warm. 

"Well, you're really hot. I'm weak with hot guys who are new." Jiwon winks and Hanbin slaps his arm lightly, blushing immediately. 

"You're really hot too." He says absent-mindedly, his cheeks burning when Jiwon laughs. 

"Ah, what do I do, Hanbin? You're really cute and I really want to kiss you." Jiwon makes his voice smaller, as if acting like a child, speaking with his lips in a pout. 

"How many times?" 

"Like a lot." 

"Jiwon..." He calls. "I want to do that thing." 

"What thing?" Jiwon tilts his head, raising an eyebrow. 

"That thing you did for me before." 

"A hickey?" Jiwon asks. 

"A lovebite." Hanbin corrects. 

And so he does exactly that. Getting back and grinning in triumph when Jiwon moans deliciously in his ear. He doesn't give him just one. He gives him two which kind of forms a heart. 

Hanbin likes the way Jiwon looks at him as though he was the best kisser the world, lips red and swollen. He licks his way through it and giggles when Jiwon tickles his side. 

They start assigning each other a star of their own. Hanbin wishes the world revolves around them even just for a second.

  
///////

  
"Do you know where we're going?" Jiwon asks him as he was rummaging through the glove compartment, looking for something. Hanbin spots a lot of garbage there and he wonders if he'll get ahold of Jiwon's car and clean it for him. 

He shakes his head, taking a peak at whatever Jiwon was trying to find. 

"Why did you come then?" He chuckles, a gate pass in between his fingers as he closes the compartment. 

"Uh, because I'm your secretary?" 

"Good call." Jiwon clicks his tongue, wiggling his eyebrows. "But also because I want you here with me." He winks. 

Hanbin rolls his eyes and leans his head on the window, Jiwon was beaming at him, proud of what he said and for making Hanbin flustered. 

"We'll fetch Junhoe at the airport for the photoshoot tomorrow. He's a VIP that's why we need to be hands-on." He explains, eyes now focused on the road. "Did you bring extra clothes?" 

"Yes, but I still don't know why." 

"We'll probably book a hotel and meet him there. Then come morning tomorrow, we'll go to the beach directly with our VIP model." He snorts at the word and Hanbin nods. 

At first he thought Junhoe was only a part-time model and he didn't take him seriously, but then on his way home he saw a billboard of him and he realized that he was in fact, a high-end one. He wonders how he and Donghyuk met. 

It was nighttime when they got to the airport. Junhoe texted Jiwon that there was a delay in his flight and so they did book a hotel after that. Jiwon's holding their bags while Hanbin gets the key card. 

"You wash up first, I have to search for my clothes." Hanbin says, Jiwon hands him his duffle bag, nodding. 

Once he was in the bathroom, he searches for his towel and pajamas. He never uses what the hotel provides as per his father's request. He used to always say it's not clean and even if Hanbin knew they wash it every time, he followed. 

Jiwon seems to know of the same rule as he was wearing his own pajamas, an all-black one with white linings. He figures Jiwon's favorite color was black, or something monochromatic. Hanbin's almost embarrassed he brought something with monkey and banana patterns. Jiwon laughs at him when he gets out of the bathroom wearing it. 

"I'm going to die, why are you so cuddly?" Hanbin pouts at him, Jiwon apologizes by kissing his forehead, arms hugging his waist. 

"I should've brought something not childish." Hanbin exhales, still pouting. 

"You look so comfy though, and with your hair down. So precious." Jiwon's smile gets bigger and he wonders if his cheeks are going to hurt from that. He glares at him and starts unbuttoning his top. 

"I'm going to change into a white shirt. You're mocking me." Jiwon hurries to stop him, hands on top of his fingers.

"Hey." Hanbin can feel his fingertips on his chest and he regrets trying to undress in front of him. He's going red. 

The next thing that happened was Jiwon kissing his pout away, lifting him up on the floor, hands on his ass, and his legs wrapped around his hips. Jiwon drops him on the wooden table by the drawers, tongue reaching the roof of his mouth and fingers undoing his top. 

"Well, now you're hot." He chuckles in his ear, his lobe caught between his teeth which had Hanbin gripping on his shoulders. 

His lips travel down the sensitive spot on his neck, the one he marked before. Hanbin bit his own lip to keep himself from releasing an embarrassing moan. Jiwon's leaving open mouthed kisses on his collarbone, down to his chest, and he almost pushes him off when his tongue circles on his nipple, shivering at the feeling and the effect it has given him. 

Jiwon's looking straight into his eyes when his lips closes on one, the other being tweaked at by his fingers. He doesn't want to leave his sight but he closes his eyes when he feels a tinge of pain from his teeth teasing to sink in. 

"Look, if you guys are going to fuck, you should've booked a separate room for me." And Hanbin does push him at that, staring at Junhoe as if he's seen a ghost and instantly covering his chest. 

Jiwon throws himself face flat on the bed, screaming frustratedly at the pillow. Junhoe laughs at him, letting his bag fall down on the floor. Hanbin—all dressed and decent—picks it up and places it beside their bags. He's aware that he's still red all over but thankful that Junhoe doesn't let his stare linger for long, already gone to take a shower. 

Only then did it make sense why they got three beds. Hanbin wants to die from shame. He doesn't look at Jiwon and instead covers himself with a blanket, his back facing him and a hum when Jiwon tells him good night. 

Junhoe gets out of the shower and he thinks it's funny how he's wearing a pajama provided by the hotel. He must be really tired. 

  
///////

  
Donghyuk was there at the shoot. He was delighted to see him but of course he was happier to see his boyfriend. 

Junhoe was a great model. He's got a great physique and a godly face. Jiwon whispers to him that they used to date and he immediately rolls his eyes, calling his bluff and telling him he knows they just went out to eat with other people. Jiwon bursts out laughing at that. 

"You know we're only here for formalities, right?" Jiwon whispers again. 

"I didn't know." 

"Well, now you do. Let's go for a swim, we're not needed here anyway." 

Hanbin almost wants to tell him off but when he hears the call of the seaside, he doesn't find it in himself to refuse, letting Jiwon drag him back to the hotel to change clothes. 

"The sand is so warm, I don't mind getting buried here." Jiwon's wearing only a board shorts and Hanbin fully expected him to have a nice body. On the other hand, he's wearing a rash guard because he doesn't want to get a tan line. 

But also because he's got blotches of red marks he couldn't blame on the bed bugs.

"Why so morbid?" He scoffs, covering both of their feet with sand and making a castle above it. 

"That was a joke, Hanbin." Jiwon stands up ruining his artwork and he throws a fake tantrum. The older pays him no attention, pulling at his arm so they can finally go for a swim. Hanbin has no choice but to follow him. 

The water was warm too and the sunlight was hitting them directly. He forgot his sunglasses back in their room. Jiwon teaches him how to float, Hanbin has no plans on learning, only stealing kisses from Jiwon's wet cheeks. 

"You nasty. Stop doing that." But Jiwon was grinning while scolding him so he doesn't take him seriously, running his tongue from Jiwon's chin and up to his cheek. He releases himself from Jiwon's hold and tries to get away by swimming. 

Jiwon's gotten ahold of him not long after, hugging him from behind and kicking his feet so they can stay above water. Hanbin lets his weight fall before him, giggling nonstop. 

"Be my plus one for the gala." Jiwon tells him, planting wet kisses on his shoulder. Hanbin can still feel the burn even though he was covered. 

"Why is there a gala?" 

"Launching and stuff." 

Hanbin hums, nodding along. 

"Also, stop moving and stay still." Jiwon adds. 

"Why?" He asks again. 

"You're giving me a boner." Hanbin slaps his arms at that, Jiwon lets him go from his grip, laughing. 

They swim back to the shore when Donghyuk shouts that the shoot was over. 

  
///////

  
"You've got yourself a Versace already?" Donghyuk searches for coats he can wear in his wardrobe for the gala. Hanbin doesn't even bother to make up an excuse. 

"And Chanel? And Burberry? Damn, how rich are you now?" 

"Can you please style my hair?" He deflects, ends up wearing the simple black Versace coat with gold embroidery. 

There were already a lot of people at the hotel lounge. Hanbin doesn't feel out of place. They were all seated at one table, with Mina and their other co-workers. 

Every part of the board was making a grand entrance, the stakeholders and those from the sister companies. 

Hanbin almost spits his drink when Chanwoo enters the hall, a petite blonde girl on his side. They make eye contact and he wants to jump him and wrap his hand around his neck when he winks. Chanwoo chuckles while he glares. 

Jiwon and the Madame was the last to come in, walking side by side with all smiles. He stops his eyes at him and he takes a moment to appreciate how good he looks in a three-piece Armani suit. Had he not been bothered by Chanwoo's appearance, he would've sent him a smile back. 

"Why does the representative of the Kim Financial Group keep on staring at our table?" One of their co-workers asks.

"I heard he was a real playboy. Maybe because he's been liberated a lot in America. Mina, he's looking at you." 

Mina makes a face. "Shut up." 

Hanbin excuses himself, standing up. He watches as Chanwoo stands up too, meeting him with a devilish grin. 

"Hey, Binnie." He drags him outside, watching Chanwoo take a flask from his coat pocket and drink on it. 

"You're going to blow my cover." He says. 

Chanwoo snorts. "No cover's going to be blown, you idiot. I'm here as a rep and you're here because you got an itch to scratch."

"What does that even mean?" He scowls. Chanwoo doesn't seem interested to explain so he just shrugs. 

"Also, heads up. There'll be a board meeting this week and your Dad's going to be there. By there, I meant the company you're working for. He decided to be a shareholder after finding out you got in. Isn't he sweet?" 

Hanbin scoffs out his frustrations, stomping his feet. 

"Better tell your boyfriend you're filthy rich before he leaves you for another ego boost. Nobody likes it if their significant other is richer than them." Chanwoo mocks him by pouting, eyeing the sliding door as Jiwon comes out of it. 

"So, see you later, Mr. Kim Hanbin." He pats his head before leaving, nodding at Jiwon as if they were old acquaintances. 

Hanbin's still thinking about meeting his Dad and revealing his identity.

"You look good." Jiwon greets.

"You do too." He says back. The older seems to notice his mood turning bleak. 

Hanbin wonders if he'll see Jiwon again when he files a request for resignation tomorrow morning. 

  
///////

  
"You can't do it." Jiwon has his brows furrowed after reading his letter. 

"Why not?" 

"I don't see a good enough reason to quit. Did I do something wrong? Was it one of your co-workers? Jinhwan?" Hanbin shakes his head, feeling the frustration flowing out of him. He knows it's a process but he needs to get out of there soon before he gets exposed when he meets his father. His bags were all packed too, unbeknownst to the couple from the condo. 

"Hanbin, tell me. Was it me? Did I go too far? Made you feel uncomfortable?" Hanbin shakes his head once more, unable to come up with an answer. He wants Jiwon to let go of his hold in his arms. He wonders what he'll think once he finds out he fooled him. 

Jiwon sighs, surrendering. "Okay, if you really want to leave, you have to talk to the Madame. She's the one to hire you." 

"May I go to her now, Mr. Kim?" Jiwon nods. He doesn't spare him a single glance before he was out the door.

It was his first time going up to the Madame's office. Nothing had prepared him for what he had seen once he was inside. 

His Dad was staring back at him, turning his head away from Mrs. Kim while they were talking. 

"Good morning, Madame." He greets, bowing too at his own father. He has to admit he missed him. 

"Ah, Hanbin. What brings you here?" She stands up from her seat, gesturing to his Dad that it won't take long. 

"Sorry to interrupt. I'll be back if you ask me to leave."

"No, it's fine. We were done talking, anyway. I'll be off." His Dad bows and shakes her hand, leaving them alone in the spacious office. Hanbin catches his father's wink at him and he almost wants to throw up from nervousness. 

He gives the Madame his letter and by the look of her face, she knows exactly what it was even without opening it. 

"Hmm, but Jiwon just texted me telling me not to let you go. Just now." Her phone vibrates again and the Madame holds it up to level with his face, which makes him read Jiwon's texts. 

_Son: Tell him he has to work for 3 months before quitting!_

_Or that he's violated a law saying he has to work 3 months before quitting!_

_Or that the Vice President can't function without him!_

_Or that I'll cry :(((((((((( I'm serious, Ma_

Hanbin feels the blush creeping on his face, he pulls his bottom lip between his teeth. 

"I replied once with _Jiwon you're almost 30_ but he's not listening. May I know why? Your father seems to be okay with you working here." Hanbin lets his mouth drop at that. The Madame laughs. 

"Don't worry, Jiwon doesn't know. I do because I made Donghyuk come to you." She winks at him, his letter going straight to the trash bin. 

"Madame, I—" He doesn't know how to continue or what else to say. 

"I'll let you quit your job only if you talk to Jiwon about it completely. Go and hug your Dad though, he's still outside." The Madame gives him a warm smile, nodding off to the door. 

Hanbin did get a hug from his Dad. And somehow, he didn't care if someone sees them or not. Even if that someone is Jiwon getting off of the elevator. 

"Dad, you owe me big time." He whispers against his chest. 

"What was I supposed to do when you never answer my calls?" His Dad chuckles and rubs his back. Hanbin's thankful Jiwon is keeping his distance, waiting for them to break apart. 

"I was told you've taken interest on the Chairman's son." He wiggles his eyebrows and Hanbin scoffs. 

"He's the one to take interest on me." He says confidently before hugging him back again.

  
"So, how did you like my Dad?" That's the first thing he says once he was face to face with Jiwon. 

"A few days ago, there was someone who told me about you. Someone named Jung Chanwoo." Jiwon raises an eyebrow, Hanbin couldn't help his mouth from gaping. "He threatened to ruin my career and withdraw his father's shares once I hurt you. You could say I was...very frightened." Jiwon pulls him near, their chests almost touching. "I knew of you, Kim Hanbin." 

"Aren't you mad that I fooled you into liking me?" Hanbin's voice was little, shy and ashamed. 

Jiwon snorts. "Do you think I like you because you're my secretary? Look at me." Hanbin does. "The minute you walked into my office, I was damned. And you being my secretary was a bummer because what if you're very ethical and didn't want to get involved with your boss?" 

"Are you saying I'm unethical?" Hanbin pouts. Jiwon captures his lips in a searing kiss. 

"I'm saying you're involved with me. Don't leave." 

  
///////

  
There was a whole ruckus in his circle of friends. Mina couldn't believe he was the heir to the Financial Group from Busan. Apparently, Donghyuk didn't know too and all he's aware of was that he needed to get him a job in the company. Junhoe was delighted to tell him that he wouldn't feel guilty to borrow one of his expensive clothes from now on. 

Hanbin has quit his job. He continues covering Jiwon's body with sand, his sunglasses falling off from his forehead. 

"Ow." Jiwon whimpers when it hits him. Hanbin apologizes by kissing the spot on his cheek where it landed. 

"Ow my lips hurt too." Hanbin rolls his eyes at that. 

"So, mind telling me who's the new Hanbin replacement?" He writes both of their initials on the sand that covers Jiwon's body, ending it with a heart like a teenager. 

"It's funny because the Yunhyeong replacement was now replaced by the Hanbin replacement." 

"Don't try to sound smart, Mr. Kim. Who is it?" Jiwon pouts at his reply, mouthing _Song Yunhyeong_ as an answer and Hanbin audibly gasp. 

"And who is Madame's new secretary?" 

"Ms. Kwon." 

"Mina? Oh my, no way!" Hanbin was happy for his friend. She used to always say she'd rather work for the Madame than his son. He figures she just hates Jiwon but he doesn't question it. Sometimes, he does get on his nerves.

Jiwon tells him to cover his arms too and Hanbin reluctantly obeys, hiding his face with a straw hat as he searches for the pail and shovel. He trips over his boyfriend, falling on top of him while his sunglasses hits him again. 

"Ow, now you really hurt my lips." Jiwon's bottom lip protudes and Hanbin clamps his hand on the older's cheeks to check it. 

"Seems fine to me." But he shrieks when Jiwon pushes his head to meet him and their lips clash passionately. He runs his fingers on his naked back, tracing his spine with his index. 

"Found what you're seaching for?" Jiwon asks permission to kiss every corner of his mouth. 

"Yeah, right here." And Hanbin lets him. He always does.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> I'm here sometimes: [@bootleglies](https://mobile.twitter.com/bootleglies)


End file.
